


Keep Me Warm

by OniX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and sweaters, M/M, Really fluffy, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniX/pseuds/OniX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel in a sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY short and just fluff, thanks to my friend who mentioned Castiel in sweater. I found out I really fucking like the idea.

"Cas..." 

"Dean." 

"That's... That's Sam's shirt." 

"Yes. You didn't have any shirts left", Cas said calmly and tried to roll up the sleeves of the jumper. It seemed difficult, it was way too big, and Cas looked like he was drowning. He looked determined to get his jumper fixed, but he couldn't roll up the sleeves, so he just kind of flopped his arms against his side while looking very focused. 

Dean walked to Cas, grabbed his arm and rolled up one sleeve before he fucking started to flail about Cas looking cute. Cas watched carefully how Dean rolled up the sleeves and examined the final result carefully. Then he flashed a smile and tried to fix the collar. When he didn't manage to do that, Dean sighed and got to work. He had to guide Cas to lean his head back with a hand on his cheek (because yanking his hair might have done things to Dean). Then Dean was able to fold the collar right and he tried to will himself not to blush about cupping Cas' cheek. 

"Thank you, Dean", Cas said quietly. Dean pretended to fix the shirt on Cas' shoulders because he didn't want to let go just yet. 

"No problem."


	2. After day's hard work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home and finds Cas reading. 
> 
> ~still nothing but fluff~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm so writing them making sushi some day. Also I didn't have spell-check so if anyone spots mistakes, it would be kind of you to inform me of them. Also I just really like writing them living peacefully even for a second and I'm sorry if it's boring.

After falling, there were many things Sam and Dean had to teach to Cas. Cas didn't always catch the idea of whatever Dean showed him, but Cas was creative. If he didn't know what something was for, he figured it out. Most of the times he got it wrong but the results were adorable. 

There was one thing Dean loved more than anything and that was Cas in sweaters. Ever since that one time when Cas had borrowed Sam's sweater (Dean had thought Sam only had plaids but okay), Dean found himself thinking about tiny Cas in huge, over-sized sweaters. Cas liked them too. He said he loved the warmth, as an angel he hadn't been able to feel hot or cold, and now thay he could, he absolutely hated cold. Cas liked to curl up and pull the collar over his mouth and nose amd hug himself. Or alternatively, Dean hugging him. Dean liked it too. 

Today Cas was wearing a bkack, thick sweater that fitted him nicely. He was on their couch reading something. Dean tossed his bag on the floor and it slid next to the wall with a thump. Dean walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Dean grabbed a sandwich he had made earlier and sat next to Cas. Cas just lifted his feet on Dean's lap. 

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked while he fought with the wrapping that kept him away from his delicious snack. 

"He went to library to do research on the case", Cas replied. He was frowning deeply. Dean snatched the book from his hands and flipped it to face him. 

"Cooking, man? You really got that excited about it", Dean asked. Cas reached out his hand so Dean returned the book kindly. 

"Yes. You can make burgers so they're the only thing you eat. Sam said it's not healthy", Cas said and looked at Dean with a serious expression. 

"You love my burgers", Dean smirked. Cas would do anything to get him cook burgers for him. He tugged Cas' sleeve and Cas, surprisingly, got the clue and moved over so that he was leaning on Dean Cas' back against Dean's shoulder. Now comfortable, Dean started eating. 

"I think I'd like sushi", Cas said after a while. 

"We can try that", Dean promised. He tried not to laugh at the idea of Cas eating with chopsticks. 

When Dean was finished eating, he started to read the book over Cas' shoulder. Or stare at Cas but he went with pretending to read. Cas flipped through the pages until he found something interesting, like limet pie, and examined the pictures carefully. They had cooked together a few times and as said, Cas was creative once he got past his helpless state. 

Soon Dean stole the book again. Cas squirmed around to get eyecontact but before he could say anything, Dean cupped Cas' face and kissed him. Cas let the book drop. 

They hadn't really talked about what it was between them, but they both just went with it. Dean was sure he knew when Cas was uncomfortable so he pushed away the talking part. For now, they could both enjoy their lips pressing together, Cas' body on top of Dean's, as they moved until both were comfortable. They ended up with Dean leaning to the armrest and Cas' arms around Dean's neck. Dean held Cas close by his waist. 

Dean felt warm. Cas' lips were soft and Dean couldn't stop moving his lips against them. His hands travelled over Cas' back and to his waist again. Dean slipped his hand under Cas' sweater. He felt Cas shiver. Dean ran his fingertips along the hem of Cas' jeans, put his hand flat and slid it up between Cas' shoulderblades, brought his hand back to Cas' waist and let it rest on Cas' warm skin. Cas squeezed his shoulders. It made Dean want to just melt them together, body and mind. He wanted Cas to know how much he cared of him and that he didn't want Cas for what he could do for Dean, but that he wanted Cas because of Cas himself. He wanted to tell how good he felt with Cas. He wanted to tell him how he was scared of his feelings because every single person he loved got hurt, died or left him and he couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. 

The sweater got ruffled up between them when Dean tried to tell what he couldn't say with this kiss.


	3. A crack in the domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the name says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ I suck at naming these things. Also I don't know how many more of these are coming, you're welcome to send ideas and it'd be great if sweaters had something to do with them

"Cas, shut up!" 

Cas closed his mouth. He was feeling something strong. He didn't like it; it was like a burning, boiling feeling in his chest. It made his thoughts hazy and his head was pulsing. Cas' hands were in fists and to his surprise, he wanted to slam them against something, anything. The wall, the table, even Dean's face. And it scared Cas. 

Dean spun around and his face showed pure anger. Cas' body moved before he gave it the permission to do so and Cas found himself grabbing his favorite sweater from the backrest of the couch. He ripped it over his body and squeezed it against himself like a shell and nearly ran to the door. He was yanked back and spun around to face Dean. Very angry Dean. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" 

"It's none of your business", Cas hissed and pulled his arm free. Dean could say what he wanted, he could say Cas was weak, he could yell it to his face like he had just done, but yet he couldn't even hold him back. 

"Yes it fucking is you big baby!" 

Cas grabbed Dean's shirt. One button fell on the floor and made a clinking sound as it was ripped off by the force that Cas used. Dean tried to pull back but Cas didn't let him and even if he usually wasn't able to hold Dean back like this, the anger made Cas force him to stay there. It took the last bits of his self-control to keep it at that and not to throw Dean on the floor and just attack him. 

"Shut your mouth", Cas growled. 

"Or what? Big baby's going to hit me?" Dean mocked. 

When Cas ran out of the house, his hand was bloody and he couldn't hold back his tears. He marched past very worried Sam and the tears were hot and Cas hated them. He had no idea where he was going when he headed towards the woods in front of him, he just had to get away. He had to move. He just couldn't stay here for one second longer. If he was an angel, he none of this would've happened. He wouldn't feel this bad. He wouldn't be angry, he wouldn't have got angry at all. He could have teleported away. He wouldn't feel like he was being ripped apart and like there was a weight on his chest, his throat wouldn't be tight and he wouldn't be crying like a baby Dean said he was. 

Cas could hear Dean yelling at Sam to go after Cas, Dean was fine. But judging from the way Dean had been holding his nose and how all that blood that had gushed from between his fingers, he wasn't that fine. Cas could feel the cooling blood dripping off his knuckles. Cas wiped his cheeks and found them covered in that blood. A desperate sob escaped his mouth. It was all too much. Cas dropped on the ground behind a big tree. He let the tears pour for few more seconds before he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He tried to breathe through his nose but found it stuffed. Why did everything remind him of being a puny human? 

It wasn't long until Sam found him. Cas must have looked awful, tears and blood mixing on his face. Sam sat down next to him and offered him a tissue. Cas took one and blew his nose. After that he sniffled miserably. Cas pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his fingers and hugged himself. The sweater felt like a protective shield and when he rubbed the wool with his fingers, it felt shooting. 

"What did you fight about?" Sam asked. 

"I didn't want to talk to him. He snapped at me for acting like a teenager. I said it wasn't easy to suddenly become a human and he hurt his feelings and we started yelling", Cas mumbled. 

"Why did you hit him?" 

"He didn't let me leave and called me a baby", Cas said. He took the next tissue and cleaned his face as much as he could. Then he rubbed his fingers against the sweater again. 

"Nice hit." 

"What?" 

Sam smirked. "I said nice hit. You almost broke his nose." 

Cas looked down. He didn't want Dean to hurt, but he couldn't help a small smile. 

After calming down Cas let Sam drag him back. Sam pushed him into the bunker and slammed the door shut behind him. Cas stood there fiddling with the hem of his sweater. 

"Sam? Is he o- oh." 

Cas didn't look up. Dean sounded muffled. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. Now Cas looked up. Dean was holding a towel filled with ice against his mouth and nose. 

"Yes. Are you?" 

"I'm fine." 

They stood right where they were, quietly, for a long time. Cas fiddled with his sweater and Dean held his ice-towel against his cheek. When they finally managed to look each other in the eye, things started to work. Cas could tell that Dean was sorry. That he wanted to apologize but he didn't know how to do that. That he was surprised and hurt that Cas had actually hit him, hurt him, when Dean had trusted him. Cas hoped that Dean could see even half of what he saw in his eyes. He hoped Dean could read him as well as he could read Dean, because Cas didn't know how to say anything. He wanted to say he was sorry too and that he didn't mean to hurt him. He wanted to tell Dean that he didn't want to fight but that he didn't know how to be human. He didn't know how to feel, how to control it, he just didn't know what to do. 

"Come here", Dean said with a raspy voice and reached out his arm. Cas went there and walked straight into a hug. He tucked his head under Dean's chin, against his chest, and wrapped his arms around Dean. If he still had his wings, he'd wrap them around Dean, too, and hold him close in his own way. The wool felt harsh against Cas' arms and he squeezed closer to Dean. When Dean's fingers curled to a fist around the fabric, on Cas' shoulder, Cas felt like Dean was through his shield. Cas closed his eyes. 

"You're not a baby. I just... I wanted a reaction", Dean said, his mouth against Cas' head, and it sounded like it took a lot to get the words out. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you", Cas mumbled to Dean's shoulder. It was easier to say when Dean couldn't see him, as it had always been easier. 

"Did you even hear me?" I asked for it. Should've known better", Dean said. "I mean, you sure have learned to hit. I'm lucky you didn't have a gun, I've got to remember I taught you how to shoot." 

Cas didn't really feel like smiling, but he found himself doing just so. Dean smirked back and dropped his ice-towel. 

"Peace?" 

"Peace", Cas said. Dean stepped back close and this time pulled Cas even closer. Cas let it happen and he started to feel better already. 

Maybe being human wasn't so bad.


End file.
